In a conventional display having a cathode ray tube (CRT), the CRT occupies a significant amount of space behind the viewable area of the display screen. In addition, the CRT is formed of a quantity of glass and requires electromagnetic elements for directing an electron beam from behind the display area of the CRT. Accordingly, CRT displays tend to be bulky and heavy. As a result, CRT displays for use as computer monitors are typically mounted to a stand which provides only limited ability to adjust to the position of the CRT display.
Because flat panel displays do not require a CRT, they tend to occupy less space and tend to be lighter than conventional CRT displays having comparably sized viewable areas. Accordingly, an opportunity exists for mounting flat panel displays so as to provide a greater degree of adjustability in the positioning of the viewable display area in comparison to CRT displays. A flat panel display typically provides a rectangular display area having a width unequal to its height. For example, the height of the display can be greater than its width (portrait orientation). Alternately, the width can be made greater than the height by simply rotating the flat panel display by ninety degrees (landscape orientation). Software algorithms for forming the image can be configured to appropriately orient an image displayed by the flat panel display.
Although rotating the flat panel display between portrait and landscape orientations can be effected by simply pivoting the display, problems can occur. A first problem is that when a flat panel display is rotated between the landscape and portrait orientations, insufficient clearance between the display and other objects can result in contact between the display panel and the objects, possibly damaging the flat panel display. A second problem occurs when the display is not oriented precisely in either the portrait orientation or the landscape orientation. In which case, the flat panel display, and the image displayed, may both be slightly askew from the viewpoint of a user.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for positional adjustment of a flat panel display which does not suffer from the aforementioned drawbacks.